Esto se va a poner feo
by lobunaluna
Summary: Milo no aparece y Shaina ya piensa lo peor.
1. Parte I

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Fic de comedia.

...

**_Esto se va a poner feo_**.

...

Parte I

...

-¡MILO! -Shiana entro furiosa a Escorpio.- ¡VOY A HACER QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE ARREPENTIRTE!

-¡Shaina! ¡Antes de matar a Milo quítate el vestido de novia! -Athena venia junto a todas las damas de honor. Milo jamás se había presentado a la boda... A su propia boda.

Tres horas después.

-¡El pedazo de imbécil no está! -La caballero de Ophicus lloraba arruinando su muy costoso maquillaje mientras estruja su velo de novia- ¡lo voy a matar!

-Hable con Aioria... Me jura y me vuelve a jurar que no sabe donde está. -Marín con su vestido de madrina miro a todas- pero hay algo que no me cierra.

-¿Que?

-Me respondía demasiado rápido.

-Ahora que lo dices... -Saori puso cara pensativa- No vi a todos en la iglesia.

-¿Crees que le hallan ayudado a fugarse? -La novia retorció de nuevo el velo- ¡ESTO DEBE SER OBRA DE ESE FRANCHUTE! ¡A MI NADIE ME SACA DE LA CABEZA QUE SE QUIERE COMER A MILO! -Hizo una pausa mientras las otras pensaban donde estaba esa evidencia de que Camus tenia intereses amorosos en Milo- ¡FRANCES HIJO DE...!

_Donde esta Camus._

Camus comenzó a estornudar de manera descontrolada.

-Primero lo del novio y ahora se nos engripa el padrino... -Aioria miro preocupado a Camus, como si no tuvieran suficiente con Milo.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-Yo sabía que no debía decir que si... Hip...lo sabía hip... -Shaina se sirvió mas del vino que habían sacado de la bodega de Acuario. - Debí... Debí sospechar...hip...

-Milo...hip... Perderá su estatus de caballero...hip. -Saori era otra pasada de bebidas.- Como diosa de este santuario...hip... Juro que así será...hip.

-Tres generaciones... Hip... -Shaina bebió mas- hip... Milo está muy orgulloso de sus antecedentes familiares... Hip... Perder su estatus por no venir...hip...

-Los chivos...-Marín se cargo de nuevo la copa- no le dejarán... -Bebió todo- vivir... -Soltó una risita alcohólica. -Se le burlarán toda la vida... -Comenzó a soltar palabras en japonés, Saori no demoro entre risas en unírsele.

-Odio a este idiota... -Shaina comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras bebía directamente de la botella.- por que me tuve que enamorar de él... Infeliz. -Las otras en toda su divina borrachera empezaron a consolarla, prometiéndole mil y un formas de tortura para Milo.

_Mañana siguiente._

-Shaina... -La mujer dijo un par de palabras imposibles de comprender.- Shaina... Amor... Shaina.

-Parecen que encontraron las botellas que el dios Dionisio me pidió que guardara -Camus tomó una de las botellas vacías.

-¿Se tomaron todo esto? -Shion vio a las tres mujeres y la centena de botellas esparcidas.- Diosa Athena. -No hubo respuesta- Diosa Athena

-Saori... El carnero esta balando. -Susurro Marín, mientras abrazaba el velo de novia y lo seguía usando de almohada.

-Quiero dormir.

-¿Que hacemos Milo? -Saga miro al novio- no puede casar...-En eso las tres mujeres abrieron los ojos y Shaina se encontró con Milo arrodillado junto a ella. Habían entre sueños el "¿Que hacemos Milo?".

-¡RATA INMUNDA!

-¡SHAINA! -Todos observan a la novia estrangulando al novio.

-¡PRIMERO ME DEJAS EN EL ALTAR Y AHORA TE APARECES COMO...-En eso noto que el hombre que estaba estrangulando estaba empapado. Lo mismo todos los demás.-¿Por que estas empapado?

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo..-el patriarca observo al estrangulado novio- Si sueltas a Milo.

Continuará.


	2. Parte II

Esto se va a poner feo

...

Parte II

...

-¿Entonces? -Shaina tenia dos litros de café encima, lo mismo se aplicaba para Saori y Marín.

-Bueno verán...

_El día de la boda._

Cuatro horas antes de que Shaina viviera su peor pesadilla (ser plantada en el altar). Milo estaba en cabo Sunion practicando el como no meter la pata al momento de decir sus votos nupciales.

-¡Milo no puedes ser tan duro! -Shion se froto el puente de la nariz. - Es la decimo quinta vez que te confundes.

-Pero que diferencia hay en el orden... Estoy diciendo lo mismo a fin de cuentas.

-¡SHAINA TE MATARA SI DICES MAL LOS VOTOS! -Bramo Afrodita, a parte él en persona había planificado cada aspecto de la boda y tenía que ser perfecta. Pero el idiota del novio no era capaz de recitar los votos nupciales en orden por los nervios que cargaba.

-Están poniendo a Milo mas nervioso. -Comento Camus, con los otros se había puesto a jugar una partida de cartas. Ya se habían aburrido de ver a Milo equivocarse una y otra vez. -¿Quiero creer que te acordaste de traer el anillo no?

-Si -Milo saco el anillo de su bolsillo. -Aquí esta.

-¡Guarda eso! -Le bramo Kanon.- Si lo pierdes no habrá boda. -Milo en el apuró quiso meter el anillo en el bolsillo de su traje. Para todos fue un cliché en cámara lenta. El anillo rebotó en varias piedras y...-El anillo acaba de...

-...caer al océano- Concluyó Saga las palabras de Kanon.

-¡EL ANILLO! -Milo al fin reaccionó y se lanzó tras el anillo.

-¿Le decimos al idiota que no va a encontrar el anillo ni de pura casualidad? -Pregunto Aioria, mientras observa las burbujitas que marcaban por donde Milo buscaba el anillo.

_Casi la hora en que Milo debería estar en el Altar._

-Guarden silencio que me llama Marín. -Ni el océano realizo ruido alguno cuando atendió- Hola cielo...dile a Milo que llego tarde. Se me descoció el traje y el sastre demoro en arreglarlo. -Aioros miro al muy mentiroso de su hermano, Aioria al igual que los otros tenia una lata de cerveza en la mano. Milo estaba decidido a encontrar el anillo y no había forma de hacer entenderle que ya era caso perdido. - Si, adiós.

_Tres horas después_.

-Milo ya sal...-Shion miro con fastidio al chico- no vas a...

-¡Lo encontré! -Milo salió triunfalmente del agua con la sortija, su sonrisa era gigantesca. En eso noto la cara de pánico de todos los demás, Milo se dio vuelta y vio la gigantesca ola. Solo atino a cerrar el puño en torno a la sortija, no podía permitirse perder de nuevo el símbolo de su amor por Shaina.

Clic y pum.

Clic por la puerta de la prisión de Cabo Sunion cerrándose con Milo adentro.

Pum es el golpe que todos los otros se dieron a si mismos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Alguno vaya a mi despacho a buscar la llave. -Ordeno Shion mientras observa a Milo haciendo ojitos de cachorro para que lo saquen- Tendríamos que dejarte ahí por idiota. Te dijimos que dejaras esa sortija. Pudiste ir a comprar otra y se acaba el asunto.

Al mismo tiempo que Shaina retorcía su velo en Escorpio y buscaba mentalmente la forma correcta de asesinar al novio, Camus regresaba con el único juego de llaves cuya existencia era conocida. Bajando las escaleras comenzó con un ataque de estornudos descontrolados.

-Primero lo del novio y ahora se nos engripa el padrino... -Aioria miro preocupado a Camus, como si no tuvieran suficiente con Milo.

-Apúrate... Que también tenemos que cambiarnos nosotros. -En un trágico movimiento, Camus se llevo ambas manos al rostro para bloquear el estornudo. Nuevamente fue una cámara lenta, en la que ninguna de las brillantes mentes doradas se le ocurrió hacer algo para evitar que el manojo de llaves se fuera al agua.

-Nunca voy a llegar a mi boda... -Se lamento Milo, haciendo puchero y ablandando a sus compañeros.

-¿Ahora que hacemos patriarca? -Todos miraron a Shion, por alguna razón todos sospechaban que estaba por pasar.

-Pues si Milo pudo encontrar el anillo -Dejo salir un hondo suspiro- Ustedes podrán encontrar el único manojo de llaves de esta puerta.

Al amanecer del día siguiente.

Una mano emergió del agua con un aro de hierro que poseía una única llave. Dohko salió luego del agua, aferrando con firmeza la maldita llave. Algunos se habían dado por vencidos y llevan horas planificando como explicarle a la temperamental novia como es que el novio había terminado dentro de la prisión de Cabo Sunion. Mas bien se debatían como hacerle entender a Shaina se había sido un accidente y no que Milo se había auto encerrado para evitar casarse.

-Vamos a cambiarnos. -Dijo Shion, cuando Milo salió de la celda- Kanon o Saga... ¿HACEN LOS HONORES?

-Metete ahí -Saga agarro a Milo y lo metió de una patada dentro del portal dimensional. -Y deja de causar problemas.

_Tiempo actual._

-Entonces... Milo no quiso fugarse. -Shaina observo las marcas que le dejo en el cuello al novio- tengo...maquillaje... Para tapar eso...

-Ahora no se si quiero casarme -Todos observaron a Milo- A la primera oportunidad pensaste lo peor de mi... -Se fue molesto por el pasillo, estaba muy enojado por la desconfianza de Shaina.

-Chicos. -Shion miro a los demás caballero, sin duda todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo- Tráiganlo. -Después de lo que tuvimos que pasar para encontrar la llave, piensa que no va casarse.- Este se casa o se casa.

-Ven Shaina -Saori la tomo del brazo- Vamos a acomodarte el maquillaje, mientras los chicos le acomodan las ideas a Milo -Miro a los caballeros quienes entendieron de que hablaba la mujer- Quiero a Milo en ese altar para cuando llegue Shaina ahí.

En algunas de las fotos de la boda, precisamente las del altar, se ve a Milo encadenado de pies a cabeza.

En otra de la fotos, se nota algo mas… Milo estaba siendo apuntado por Aioros. Por suerte el fotógrafo pensó que era una broma de los novios.

El caballero de Escorpio se iba a casar, no importa que... Luego de tantas molestias, esa boda tenia que llevarse a cabo.

_Fin_.


End file.
